


♥

by osmalic



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harada walks in on Rika and a naked-and-tied-up Shuuji. He doesn't jump into conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/gifts).



"It's not what you think!" Shuuji shouts when the door opens. "Really!"

And it isn't! So Shuuji is naked, restrained by ropes next to the window, legs spread, drops of sweat glistening over his skin, the late afternoon sunlight pouring from the window. Rika merely looks up from her canvas, amidst the paintbrushes, colors, charcoal, bread—she does not say anything even as Harada closes the door behind him.

"Whatever I'm thinking," Harada tells him quite formally, "you can't even believe to guess." He walks over next to Rika, scrutinizing her work. "Oh, the color's beautiful."

"It's his skin," Rika explains. "It's such an unnatural color, isn't it?"

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Shuuji grumbles. "And if you're through analyzing your work, get me out of here."

Harada continues to look at the painting, hand on his chin. "So, Shuu-chan, how much are you getting paid for modeling?"

Shuuji's face turns red. "N-nothing," he sputters, "because it's Rika-chan, and she says it's a gift for someone—but I don't want—I didn't think it would be—"

"A gift," Harada muses, then begins to unbutton his shirt, singing softly, under his breath, _"Happy birthday to me..."_

"It's not funny and it isn't your birthday!" Shuuji yells.

Rika watches, barely blinking, as Harada kneels beside his friend, fingers tracing the taut muscles. Shuuji stops breathing, stops finding anything funny, stops thinking anything except _"Stop, don't stop, touching me."_ The fingers are rough and cool, nails scraping the sensitive skin of his belly and down to the middle. "She—she—" He is choking.

"Hmm?" Harada watches as Shuuji's chest expands and contracts frantically.

"She offered." Shuuji closes his eyes, thinking the torment of bondage Rika has made him go through is not torture compared to these hands. "She said if I do this, if I modelled—oh god, Harada-kun—she would...she'd do what she does to you."

"It's a nice exchange," Rika says finally, shrugging. "He has a beautiful body, and it's payment I give very willingly." Her eyes meets Harada's and the smile she gives is beautiful. "And his curiosity is something I wanted to capture for you. He wanted to know everything."

"Oh." Harada beckons to Rika, who stands and walks to them, who smiles and kneels between Shuuji's parted legs. Her long and elegant fingers place themselves on the trembling thighs. She is smiling. "You need only asked me, I would have described to you every single thing she did." Harada bends down, whispers to Shuuji's ear: _"Everything."_

A whimper escapes Shuuji's lips when Rika bends down to take his cock in her mouth. Harada's hands continue to stroke Shuuji's chest, fingers pressing over the hardening nipples. "She's quite talented with her mouth," Harada says conversationally. "She can take your entire cock down her throat." Shuuji gasps when he felt his length slide down Rika's throat without a moment's hesitation. "And she does wonders with her tongue and teeth that would make you scream." And here Shuuji feels a slightly painful scraping on his foreskin that _does_ make him yelp. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Y-yes," Shuuji says through gritted teeth, because Rika-chan is smiling as she takes him in, her eyes meeting his over his stomach.

Harada moves to straddle Shuuji from the back. "And she stops at the exact moment when she's ready."

"Ready?" Shuuji's eyes glaze. Rika is moving, taking off her blouse, lifting her skirt and removing her panties. Shuuji opens his mouth, "No, Rika, no," then groans when the woman lowers herself over his cock. Her mouth is slightly open but her eyes are closed.

Harada whispers, "Isn't she incredible?" His fingers pinches Shuuji's nipples and his hips move slightly against Shuuji's back to the rhythm of Rika's motions. "Beautiful? Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever met?"

"Harada-kun," Rika murmurs. Her skin is flushed, clearly embarrassed with the praise.

Then, with an impatient growl, Harada removes his trousers and underpants, his cock already swollen and red. He takes Shuuji's head and places him on his lap even as Rika continues to move gainst the thrust of the man inside her. Swallowing hard, Shuuji glances at Harada's face, smiling at him. "I can be yours now," he tells him.

And Shuuji opens his mouth to take Harada's cock in. He is unskilled, very much so considering Rika-chan's technique. His hands, still tied behind his back, twitch and strain against the bonds. They move independently but like a chain. Rika is on top of Shuuji and her body stretches over his own, her breasts brushing against his belly. Harada thrusts his hips forward, letting Shuuji's mouth and tongue remember Rika's techniques, his fingers entangled in Shuuji's hair. They flow, like ripples, without restraints, without form except their own.

Shuuji closes his eyes, makes himself feel more instead of see more. Harada's love for Rika-chan is the only thing in the world. It is Shuuji's cock moving inside Rika, but it is Harada who makes her blush, who makes her smile. And it is only Rika who makes Harada move against Shuuji, whose knowledge and skill for pleasing him drives Harada insane through all that Shuuji learned. When they come, they do not come together; Shuuji is the first, releasing himself inside Rika, who throws her head back and gives a small gasp of pleasure before coming. Then finally, it is Harada, who watches it all unfold, coming in Shuuji's mouth with that grin of his, like a proud owner watching his strays become tamed.

* * *

Later, when the ropes are cut off and they collapse on the futon in exhaustion, Shuuji lies with his back against Harada's chest, his face against Rika's small breasts. His hands stroke Harada's arm around him, his legs entangle with Rika's.

He does not have to see that they are smiling at each other. He bites his lip, sternly tells himself not to weep.

When Rika and Harada make love, they do so despite anything between them. Shuuji thinks, _"It's not as they think,"_ even as he is situated between them.

Shuuji is a middle, a wall, a heart. He can be anything to them, but in the end, this threesome is still only a pair.


End file.
